The Human Side of Me
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After Dana discovers a new power, she and her newfound friend Kuphulu work together to defend the Grant Mansion!


**Here's a request done for my awesome friend, Redbat312! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Dana the Ectonurite was taking a nice little cat nap in the attic of the Grant Mansion. She was bored and had nothing else to do, so she decided to sleep on a dusty old mattress.

Despite having amnesia and no recollection of who she is, Dana was always upbeat and friendly to everyone. Not even having no memories threw off her good mood.

It's been a few months since she met Ben and became part of the Grant Mansion family. But sometimes, deep down, she wishes she did have her memory.

What was she like? Did she have a family? Did she have friends?

As she slept, an image of a girl appeared in Dana's mind.

A girl with slightly pale skin, black straight hair with a bang, violet eyes, and had a sweet smile that has red lipstick colored.

She was also a sharp dresser, she was wearing a pink ribbon headband, red velvet dress with a pink belt with a silver bat buckle around her waist, black leggings, and dark purple boots.

Dana smiled to herself as she dreamed of this stunning young lady. She had no idea why.

A few moments later, Dana woke up. She stretched and let out a great big yawn. Dana jumped up to fly to the kitchen, but she landed painfully on the floor.

"OWWWW!" Dana rubbed her head. "What the heck?!" Dana paused. As she rubbed her head, she felt hair through her fingers.

Dana rushed to the mirror to see herself in. She made the startling discovery that she had turned into the girl from her dream!

"I...I'm human?!" Dana touched her face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks. "Wow...I am hot!"

Suddenly, what looked like a mummy burst through the door. "WHO'S THERE?!"

"Huh?" Dana stared at the mummy. He looked like Snare-oh, but he was dressed differently. He wore a tall black headdress and wore a black robe with a red and black striped collar.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HUMAN?!" The mummy shouted, pointing a bandage finger at Dana. "You will pay dearly for this intrusion-" He stepped forward but his foot had landed on a roller skate. He wailed as he skated across the room and slammed right into a wall.

Dana broke out laughing. "That was awesome!"

Kuphulu snarled as he staggered up. "Accursed human! I will make you suffer!"

"Relax, I wasn't laughing at you, Snare-oh." Dana said. "I was laughing with you!"

"Huh?!" Kuphulu blinked his purple eyes. "Did you say Snare-oh?!"

"Well, duh! That's your name! Snare-oh!" Dana reached out and rubbed silk of Kiphulu's robe. "I'm really digging the new look, buddy!"

"I'm not Snare-oh! I am Kuphulu!"

Dana arched a brow. "Ku...phu...lu?"

"Yes, and who are you?! How do you know Snare-oh?!"

"I'm his friend! The name's Dana!" Dana stuck her hand out to greet the alien mummy.

"Uh, hello..." Kuphulu shook her hand. "So...Dana, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was bored and had nothing else to do. So I came up here to take a nap. This attic is nice and creepy."

Kuphulu stared at Dana for a long time. "Are you sure you're a human?"

"That's the thing! I'm not suppose to be. I thought I was an Ectonurite!" As she spoke, she imagined her Ectonurite form. The moment she did, her body morphed into her Ectonurite self!

"Hey! I'm back to normal!" Dana gasped.

"What sort of trickery is this?!" Kuphulu said in bafflement.

Before their confusion can escalate, footsteps and unfamiliar voices came from downstairs.

"There's got to something to steal in here!"

"SHHHH! Keep quiet!"

"Relax. There's no one here."

Kuphulu's eyes glowed. "Humans..." He rushed out of the attic and Dana followed him

* * *

In the living room, two teenage crooks wearing ski masks were trying to rip off the big screen TV off the wall. "What's with this TV?! Is it glued in there?!"

"No! It's bolted to the wall, ya nitwit!"

Just then, a low groaning was heard. Cloth-like tendrils slithered toward them and wrapped around their legs!

"AAAH! What the heck are these things?!"

"I can't get these things off!"

They heard heavy footsteps. They gasped seeing Kuphulu approach them with his arms held out.

"This is my domain! You enter the lair of Kuphulu at your peril!" Kuphulu snarled.

"What's with the freak?!" said the robber. "Is he cosplaying or something?!"

"No, he's not..."

The thieves turned around and saw Dana in her human form. She had a cold look in her violet eyes. "He's a real mummy. And this house is haunted..."

Dana closed her eyes, and envisioned herself as an Ectonurite. The crooks watched in horror as they watched this pretty girl transform into an otherworldly creature.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INTRUSION!" Dana screamed as a flurry of purple and black striped tentacles first out of her chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The thieves screamed until they lost consciousness.

Kuphulu untied the crooks and checked their pulses. "They're alright. They just fainted."

Dana reached into her skin and pulled out her phone. "I'll call the cops."

* * *

Ben and Rook were returning to the mansion when they spotted a cop car leaving the mansion driveway and heading downtown.

"The cops?" Ben said. "This can't be good."

The guys went through the long driveway and pulled up to the mansion. When they went inside to find someone and have them explain about the police, they were caught off guard when they saw Kuphulu tickle the feet of a girl they've never seen before.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dana laughed. "Feeheeheet really are ticklish! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey! Who the heck are you?!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ben!" Kuphulu stopped tickling and stood up.

"Hey, Ben!" Dana bounced up to her feet. "It's me, Dana!"

"Dana?!"

"Yeah! I can turn into a human!" Dana closed her eyes, focused, and became an Ectonurite! "See?! Pretty cool, huh?"

"That...is pretty cool." Ben sighed. "Man, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I know! I wanted to see if my new feet were ticklish. So I asked Kuphulu to tickle them for me!" Dana giggled. "And boy, are they ticklish!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Figures you would ask someone to tickle test your feet."

"So, you have the ability to assume a human form." Rook said. "Have any of your memories recovered since discovering this ability?"

Dana shook her head. "Nope. But hey, easy come, easy go." She rubbed her stomach. "I'm gonna get some food. I think there's some leftover pizza in the fridge." And the hungry Ectonurite floated to the kitchen.

Now Ben, Rook, and even Kuphulu were really curious about Dana. Just what exactly is she?

Only time will tell...


End file.
